Zoethian Future
by YogscastLover99
Summary: All copyright (if any) goes to it's original owners! Rated M because I'm probably gonna put some swearing and violence in the next few chapters. Cover image is by ShadowDragonia on Deviantart /
1. Chapter 1

**I posted this same story on my DevianArt account, pikusaku. Hope you like it!**

Zoey watched as her daughter's eyes flutter in her sleep. Watching such a beautiful child sleep is the best feeling Zoey has ever had. Her husband was away, traveling fr resources to help build defence systems for their home. Zoey made her way back to the king-sized bed that her husband had shared with her since the very start.  
"Daddy will be home soon", she said to her sleeping daughter. The child had developed her father's hair and skin tone. Although, she had inherited both Zoey and Rythian eyes. Zoey drifted off to sleep, knowing her partner would return tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rythian flew past Nilesy's pool stand, heading home. He had been gone for three days, collecting materials to help protect his family. Though the threat of war lay far in the past, grudges still remain against Lalna and Sjin. He chose not to ignore these dormant threats, as now Rythian had more than just an apprentice to protect. He had his wife, Zoey, and his young infant, Kryztel. The Mage had promised Zoey that he would back be by tomorrow. But as he recognised the figure coming towards him, Rythian knew his wife might have to wait a little.


	2. Chapter 2

As the man approached, Rythian gripped the hilt of his katar. The threatning silhouette was too familiar to mistake. White lab coat, circular goggles, shaggy blonde hair. This man was Lalna himself.

The question of why Lalna wanted to see Rythian didn't matter. The real question was how did he find the mage. As the mad scientist got closer, his eyes locked with the mage's. This made Rythian's eyes grow more menacing and became more radiant.

"It's been a while, Rythian", the scientist spoke after a deadly silence had filled the cold winter air. "How's Zoey?"

'Zoey? Why would he be asking about her?' Rythian said to himself. "She's fine", Rythian spat. "She's with Kryztel".

"Kryztel?", the scientist put on a face of confusion. The scientist was unaware of the child's birth, and for a good reason. Lalna was the only person who did not know about Kryztel's birth and of Zoey and Rythian's marriage.

"My daughter". Rythian stared at the scientist as his eyes grew large with shock.

"D-daughter?", Lalna stuttered out through his slight shock. 'Rythian had a child?! That means Zoey...no' The two continued their stares, not wanting to show any weakness to the other party.

The scientist rage built up inside of him, causing his next move to be too fast for the mage to process. Rythian looked down at his right side. There stood his enemy, sword driven into the mage's torso, grinning with a crazed look in his eye.

Lalna pulled the sword out of Rythian's side and turned. But before leaving, he looked at the mage who was now on his knees holding his side. "Your lifestone won't help you with that wound, Enderborn". Then the scientist flew off, grinning a mad-man's smile.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rythian watched the mad-scientist fly away, his words ringed in the mage's head. 'You're lifestone won't help you with that wound, Enderborn'. The lifestone on Rythian's belt was glowing trying to help the Ender side of him heal the wound. But as Lalna had said, it didn't help. Pain seared through the father's side, causing him to loose his breath.

"How is this happening?!" Rythian mumbled under his breath. There are only two reasons why the lifestone won't help. Either the body is to close to death to save or...poison.

Just as the mage had come to the conclusion, his body surged forward and he tumbled over onto his back.

Zoey awoke to strange feeling in her gut. It was still dark and Kryztel was still in her deep slumber. 'Then why am I wake?' Zoey thought to herself. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the crib and looked down at her sleeping daughter, wondering what this feeling was. It was a familiar feeling but something she hadn't felt in awhile.

The it hit her. Danger. Zoey ran downstairs to the lounge room and then down the ladder to her lab. After reaching the wanted monitor, the red-head typed "Activate". As soon as the message had ran through the computer, the emergency defense systems whirred into action. A force-field surrounded the fortress and the watchtower neighboring it.

Zoey went back up the ladder and looked out the front window. As her mind registered what was happening, the young mother was glad she had activated the field. Lalna was flying straight towards her and her home.


	4. Chapter 4

If Teep hadn't of tapped Zoey on the shoulder, she would've stayed there staring at the mad scientist approaching the fortress. She nodded at her companion and he stepped forward in front of her. She looked over her shoulder towards the stairs, listening for any signs of her daughter awakening, but was relieved when no sounds were made out.

Zoey snapped her gaze back at the scientist, noticing a purple fluid on the edge of his blade. Lalna noticed where she was looking and smiled. The slight shock in her mind could be read on her face.

"He's not dead yet, but he will be soon", the scientist said mischievously. "I guess magic is useless after all".

Zoey was shocked. 'What did he mean by he's going to die?!'. "What have you done to him?", the young mother questioned, trying to sound relaxed.

"Oh nothing, I've just given him a fate he can't escape." As Lalna spoke these words, memories of the past flew through his head. His first meeting with Zoey, when she left the village, his revenge on Sjin. But one memory stayed out from the others...the rage that came with what Rythian had said. 'Daughter'.

As this thought reached his mind, the cry of an infant shot through the night. Zoey snapped her head around and then looked back at Teep before she walked back inside to grab the child. When Zoey reached the crib the cries stopped and Kryztel stared up at her mother.

After she wrapped her arms around her daughter, Zoey held her close to her chest. When the child had calmed, the mother heard arrows being shot and walked back downstairs, forgetting to put the young one back in her bed.

When the blonde man saw Zoey appear out of the front door, his eyes widened in shock. A child no older than 2 months lay sleeping in, well her mother's arms.

"The child", Lalna started. "She's a half-breed isn't she?".

As the mother looked up at the mad scientist with a face of anger, a flash of dark purple smashed into the side of Lalna, pushing him to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

*5 min ago*  
As Rythian lay on his back, the pain that was searing through his side forced him in and out of conscienceness. The thoughts of his family and the threat of Lalna raced through the mage's head. 'I need to stop him' he said to himself.

"I've gotta be careful using this", Rythian said quietly whilst conjuring a spell. Flashes of dark purple appeared around his hand. And with the murmur of words and the flick of his wrist, the father disappeared into the night.

When the mage opened his eyes, he put his full weight forward, forcing the mad scientist in front of him to the ground. Whilst holding the mad-man with his arm, Rythian glanced over at the fortress and to his beautiful wife who was holding Kryztel.

'At least their safe' he thought as he nodded at Teep, who then led Zoey back inside. "What were you trying to attempt, Lalna?!" he yelled.

Stuttered words came out of the scientist's mouth but none were audible. As he stared up the mage with eyes full of shock, he was able to see the wound he had created, covered in dried blood. 'Not long now' the scientist thought to himself.

"So I guess, magic wins again" the mage spoke as he unsheathed his glowing Katar, growing impatient. He pointed the tip to the man's throat whilst leaning closer to his face.

"I'm going to let you live this once but don't ever come back here. Do you understand me?" It was more of a statement than a question as Rythian forced Lalna to his feet and pushed him away. His purple eyes glowed brighter in anger and power.

The scientist turned and flew back to his Laboratory. When he had gone the force-field was released and Zoey came running out. Just when she had reached her partner he collapsed unconscious in her arms.

Tee came running and then carried the injured mage back inside the fortress.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why is nothing working?!", Zoey yelled as yet another potion fails to repair the damage done to Rythian. It had been 2 hours and all that her and Teep had managed was to cover the wound and stop the bleeding. The lifestone didn't work, healing potions didn't work, even magic wasn't working. Zoey had tried everything she knew to save Rythian's life.

As Teep ran off to make another potion, Kryztel awoke in the next room. The cries lessened when Teep picked her up and brought her to Zoey. The infant instantly calmed to her mother's touch but did not fall back asleep. Instead, she stared at her unconscious father. Kryztel reached out a tiny hand toward the mage. Zoey allowed her daughter to touch her father by adjusting herself closer to the man.

The moment Krzytel's fingers reached Rythian's skin, his eyes glowed beneath it's lids. Zoey's eyes watered at the sight. The magic within her daughter had activated her father's.

Suddenly the wound in Rythian's side began to glow as well. This caused the mother to gasp and pull back slightly. Due to the slight movement, Kryztel's fingers parted with Rythian's skin causing the glowing to cease. Zoey then knew what had to be done in order to save him.

She looked down at her now sleeping daughter and stood up. She then climbed in the bed next to her husband and laid the infant in between them. The young mother started to pour her own magic into the child at the same speed that the Kryztel poured hers into the mage.

5 minutes later, Teep returned to the room to find all three asleep in the bed with a glow of purple and orange surrounding them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hour by hour, Rythian's wound healed. After about 4 hours, when the sun was just peeking over the horizon, the mage finally opened his eyes.

At this point, Zoey was awake once more, watching her daughter sleep. She looked up at the door as Teep entered carrying a bowl of mushroom stew. When Teep saw Rythian awake, he smiled and started wagging his tail in excitement.

Teep carefully placed the bowl on the table next to Zoey and walked around the bed. Zoey's eyes followed him as he sat down on the other side of her husband. His purple eyes met her amber ones.

Zoey started to cry. Not out of sadness though, but of happiness. This was the first time in many years Rythian had seen her cry. He reached a hand across and wiped away the tears. The movement and slight commotion caused Kryztel to awake as well.

Rythian looked down to his infant daughter who, not to his current knowledge, had saved his life. He smiled and he held her small hand in his. "Daddy's home", spoke the mage as his world began to be safe once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But nothing stays the same forever. Over at Lalna's laboratory, a creation had just been completed. One that wouldn't take action for many years to come. "Finally you have come into this world...Liam", the mad scientist spoke as his newly formed creation hovered in the glass tube against the wall.


End file.
